


【SD】倒叙

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 第九季Dean被Metatron杀死，Death承诺如果Dean不复活就保护Sam平安度过一生，而Dean需要倒着过完这辈子直到还原成一颗受精卵。（这脑洞有病）





	【SD】倒叙

他醒来，胸口被贯穿一样痛。他被一个绿眼睛的男人抱在怀里，往什么地方拖，身上流了很多血，而男人的眼泪比自己流的血还多，哭得像个小姑娘。  
“I proud for us.”他听到自己说。  
他其实想说，别哭，也别再动，挺疼的；他还想问，你是谁，但他只是痛昏了过去。

他再睁眼，浑身充满不受控制的力量，让他想去破坏什么，杀掉什么，必须全心压制才能不失控。记忆告诉他有个搞鬼的天使等他处理，还有其他很多东西，乱七八糟，抓不住重点。一阵甜香味飘进车窗，他抬头，绿眼睛男人拉开车门，把一袋派递过来，表情欲言又止。  
昨天我还在你怀里死去。他疑惑，但某种愤怒和悲伤，混合着愧疚支配着他，让他出不了声，他想不起为什么自己会感情这么复杂，也想不起这男人是谁。  
这是我最爱吃的派，这是我的baby，1967雪佛兰Impala。他慢慢梳理记忆，捏着装派的纸袋。  
“明天不能擅自行动，”男人强调，“我们得一起面对。”顿了顿，男人有点生气：“你听见了吗，Dean？”  
“闭嘴，Sam，让我把派吃了。”他咬一大口派，说话含含糊糊。

哦，这是Sam。这回他知道了男人的名字。  
在睡着之前，他看到窗外有一道棕色身影闪过，这和不远处那个莫名吸引人目光的，吃汉堡的拄拐棍西装老头一样让人分不清现实。

床垫柔软舒适，微微下陷的程度跟身体刚好契合。枕头下有刀，握在手里异常安心。房间没窗户，床头有照片，有点简陋有点乱，看上去像个家。  
太舒适以至于他不确定自己想起床。  
如果没什么特别的事可做，他愿意再睡一会儿。

“Hello Dean.”有人坐在床的一旁，“你醒了。”  
好吧，没得睡。  
棕色风衣，蓝眼睛，Jimmy Novak，皮囊，墙上有翅膀的影子，这是个天使。  
“Cass……Castiel.”他捂着脑袋，头疼得比裂开都难受，“这他妈到底怎么回事？”  
“你死了。”风衣蓝眼的天使Castiel听上去非常悲伤，“Dean，你死了。你……为Sam答应了Death不再复活。见你很难，地堡开启了防护符咒。我现在的状态坚持不了多久。等找到你我会告诉你一切。”  
“什么？”他有点蒙。  
“我马上会找到你，我会陪你走完这一程。”  
“你到时候给我个清楚解释。”  
“到时候我会的。”

于是他走进厨房，Sam刚从厨房退开，带着看见他时的愤怒眼神。  
搞什么？他不明白，只能把胸口的闷痛忽略过去。

地堡里的每一天都令人崩溃。Sam假装看不见他，躲着他，将他视为空气，没有偶尔出现的Castiel缓解气氛他完全不清楚该如何跟Sam相处，而这个“Castiel”甚至不是答应给他解释的Castiel。  
“我们是兄弟，对吧？”他问Sam。他做好心理准备和Sam谈谈，他得确认一下。  
“不，我们不是。”Sam用痛苦的目光注视他，“我们不再是了。”  
而这个“Castiel”刚告诉他，他们是兄弟。  
这起码解释了他们之间确实产生某种矛盾。  
当他夜晚睡不着徘徊在走廊，他听见Sam的房间传来噩梦中的嘶吼和哽咽，还有对自己的责怪。  
可我完全不知道为什么，Sam，Sammy。他想。那都是我“明天”才能知道的事了。

某个天使的荣光离开了Sam，一个本应当拥有美好人生却操蛋地成了上帝先知的亚裔孩子被穿着Sam的天使杀死，于是他开始明白为何前几天他们争吵，而Sam说“我不会救你”。  
他告诉Sam无论什么情况下他都会把他救回来，换成Sam也一样，Sam的神情濒临爆发，然后低头看他的报纸。  
他试着对Sam说“我爱你”，却发不出声音。  
而这是句真话。  
随着Sam表现得越发温和，住在Sam里的天使冒头说Sam的身体逐渐修复，他没办法控制自己去爱自己的弟弟。  
至少那些落在嘴唇的晚安吻、交缠四肢交换唾液的夜告诉他，他是真的爱他。  
那个天使叫Ga什么对他来说真的无所谓，能保住Sam的性命就够了，他不在乎那是谁。

“告诉我这他妈是怎么回事。”他说，放弃从售货员手里拿回派，几分钟前他刚在Impala上吃了它，几秒钟他提着一袋子食物站在超市里把食物们放了回去，现在一切都静止了。  
“它们还没发生。”他的Castiel站在窗外，仍旧悲伤。  
“你答应我不会再复活，而我保证Sam安全、安稳地度过这一生。”拄拐棍的西装老头出现时拿着薯片，“你想反悔吗，Dean Winchester？”

死而复生从不是什么好消息，何况他已经死了好几次。永恒的死亡换来Sam由Death保证的一生的平安喜乐怎么看都挺值，尤其是Sam已经说过，他们不再做兄弟。相比之下，人生倒着重来直到倒回一颗受精卵真他妈不算什么大问题。  
“如果你注意一点，你感受到的就是正向，比如你会真的吃下那个派。你放松控制，它就是你的逆向。但在别人眼里一切正常。”Castiel说，“细节或许能够改变，但结局都是一样的。你都会死。”  
“为了防止你反悔，”Death说，“Castiel只能看着，不能离你太近。”  
“我很抱歉。”Castiel说。  
“没什么，兄弟。”他开玩笑似的耸耸肩，“总比下炼狱强。”  
他不知道自己为什么这么说。而从那个发着蓝光的通道口拉起不是他的“Castiel”的时候，他决定未来很长时间都闭上嘴。  
不过他很高兴Benny活着，哪怕是在炼狱。

黏黏糊糊真不是东西哈，Sammy。  
那些利维坦碎片离开身体聚拢到迪克的躯壳上时，他想，然后拉着Sam一通狂奔。  
这挺不错，看，Sam满脸一无所知。而未来有个叫Amelia的女孩等着他，一无所知就是件好事。

当他吐出那些血，长出那些尖牙，自称是他们外公的Samuel目光逐渐不再包含信任，比起Death拿走据说是Sam灵魂的光团、冰冷的Sam的哀号求救和注视，它真的什么也不算。或许那个叫Crowley的地狱之王知道了点什么，因为他看着他，在吸血鬼始祖跟前长长感叹一句“Poor squirrel”。他不在乎。变形怪后代从黑皮肤变成白皮肤，他抱着它（拒绝把它称为“他”是底线）哄着它而Sam微笑地看着，那短暂时刻堪称温馨。  
“你真是丑爆了。”他一拳怼上咬自己脖子的吸血鬼的脸的时候忍不住骂道，没有灵魂的Sam表情从惊诧得意恢复成平静，他突然反应过来这次他忘了强调自己不是gay。  
Ben摸了Impala和后盖箱，孩子嘛，不该吼的，他牵着他的手回去，给他做一份喜欢的甜煎蛋，平静生活里他越来越焦躁不安以及痛苦。最后Ben在房间，而Lisa关上大门，他真的觉得非常、非常抱歉。  
他是真的爱过她。  
可Sam还在那个坑里等他。

然后Lucifer和Michael离开，把戒指还给四骑士，Jo回到酒馆，Ash还活着，Bobby非常健康。不是他的Castiel越来越适合天堂，而这不是任何人的错。  
他的Castiel研究透了规则，声称等眼前的自己回到天堂就可以现身。他点点头，回顾了一下，决定放Adam顺其自然。随便吧，他仍然不承认Adam是个Winchester，哪怕他们身上都流着父亲的血。  
被称作灵魂伴侣其实也挺好，捡起项链之后Sam的眼神让他觉得，无论什么情况丢下它都是一种罪恶，那就像丢掉了Sam的心。

所以他捧着心脏对Sam强调“Be my valentine”其实是认真的。  
你知道我爱你对吧？我们后来真的挺相爱的，在出事之前。  
这话他没办法对Sam说。

“其实把我留在这儿挺好。”他把刀扔给Alastair，走上自己的刑具时认真发问，“那就算完结了，对吧？”  
Alastair一瞬间的表情仿佛在说：你他妈抽什么风。  
他放声大笑，血与火在身上蔓延。

再然后他看着地狱犬退去，地狱之门被关闭，他放过黄眼恶魔，归还Colt，再然后只需要拉着Sam面对一些相比天启、天堂、天使、该隐之类连基础Level都不够格的变形怪、狼人、吸血鬼和其他玩意，简直像旅游。而连睡一年不同地区的美人无论何时都是美妙经历，双胞胎棒极了（虽然她们谁都比不上Sam，可他没资格再碰触他）。当然，逮着那个该死的士兵揍上一顿是必须的。  
但这些都比不了父亲起身离开那个恶魔召唤阵轻松愉悦。他对漂亮死神挥手，在病房将父亲拥进怀里。

他们伪装FBI，伪装环保局工作人员，Sam不理解他怎么成天都那么快乐，他不能告诉Sam比起以后的操蛋日子，现在真的太快乐。  
当他独自前往酒吧喝酒，Castiel现身，询问是否需要帮助，他只是把啤酒塞过去。  
“现在很好。”Castiel有些犹豫，“Sam现在很好，你的父亲还活着，要不要考虑就这样，结束？”  
天使指出：“你们的童年……并不幸福，我不认为回顾它是好事。”  
“算了吧，”他摇头，擦得跟镜子似的柜台映出他年轻好看招人瞩目的脸，“那至少是我的童年。”然后不再说话。  
于是天使拍拍翅膀飞走。

每天和Sam在一起就足够了，哪怕没有接吻和做爱，虽然那些真的非常让人怀念。  
他总不能和天使分享这个。

镜子拼起来的那一瞬，他很想把那句“看来咱们得倒霉200年”咽回去。从未来看，他们可能耗掉了十个世纪的好运。

Sam的噩梦越发严重，梦里都是Jessica，从前一天的噩梦里，他知道那是Sam深爱的女孩，那时候Sam不爱他，而她死了，死法和他们的妈妈一模一样。  
他知道那都是黄眼恶魔的错，也知道黄眼恶魔未来死了。他告诉Sam他们会杀了恶魔，Sam的表情充斥着不信。  
他守在床边，既不能亲吻Sam干到发白的嘴唇，也不能抚摸Sam汗湿和颤抖的皮肤。

“你知道我爱你，对吧。”某天清晨，他站在床边重复，表情严肃认真。  
Sam以为他没睡醒，或者自己没睡醒，翻身蒙上了头。  
而他的明天就是独自一人了，Sam应该在斯坦福。Castiel发来消息如此声称。  
斯坦福，真是值得骄傲啊Sammy。

“Dad已经一个月没有消息了。”他摊手，为Jessica安然无恙站在Sam旁边松口气，前一天她被他硬生生从火海里拉出来，公寓由碎片重组恢复。Castiel挥挥手，将他身上的烧伤治愈。  
“你知道这不会有什么变化。”当时，Castiel指出。  
“至少她活着。”他冲Castiel撇撇嘴，“Sam会很高兴。”

“Easy，tiger。”  
现在，他拍拍Sam年轻的脸。  
他想拿瓶啤酒了，这或许是他最后一次来斯坦福。

或许通常意味着不是。他漫步在充满书呆子的校园，Castiel在旁边保证没人看得见他们。他注视着Sam，奖学金、咖啡馆打工、图书馆通宵、缺少社交和朋友，那些法律用词比咒语还高深难懂，他的Sam却能站在那些天之骄子的头顶。他没法不骄傲。  
Sam应该来上学，应该读斯坦福，Sam值得apple pie人生。  
他第一次如此确定这个。  
离开前他在Sam的枕头下留了一些现金，以免Sam因为打工累垮。他看到那个叫Jessica的女孩将Sam的衬衫叠进衣柜，他觉得她真是个好女孩。Winchester家的每个人都会喜欢她。

当Sam和父亲争吵完毕，准备离家上学，他沉默，最后送他出门，没理会父亲惊怒的神情。  
“我以为你会拦着我。”Sam看上去疲惫又惊讶。  
这个Sam模样青涩，眼里对自己规划的人生充满坚定。  
那是因为你值得。他想，然后目送Sam登上前往斯坦福的大巴车。  
前几天、前几个月、前几年他都独自猎魔，没有Sam他也不是不能过。他知道余下的每一天他都会在Sam身边，这挺不错。

用纯真漂亮的脸蛋和微笑多换到一块点心、一颗糖果，做饭的时候多留半份，都给Sam，也不能阻止他看着Sam一天比一天瘦小。他不是没试过和通常站在窗外的Castiel沟通，但那不会有什么变化，他心知肚明。  
不过生活在逐渐变好，因为Sam看过来的眼神越发崇拜，因为父亲给的训练量逐渐因为年龄的减少而减小，他在花更多时间照料Sam，他的世界只有两个重心：父亲和Sam。那比之前的日子轻松太多太多了。  
他假装听不到Castiel的叹息。

青年到少年其实很快，再往前他和Sam都是小孩子，那时候Sam不是Sam，是小Sammy。  
听小Sammy用软糯的嗓音喊“Deaaaaaaan”是一种享受，他不介意为此多给小Sammy讲个正常温馨的睡前故事。Castiel找来天堂专用童话，他随便翻了一篇。  
“年轻的王子和公主相爱，然后他们就在一起了，直到白发，直到永远。”读完最后一句，他发现Sammy快要睡着，却还坚持睁着眼。  
“为什么不睡？”他拍拍Sammy的后背，将毛毯掖进怀里。  
“等我长大以后，老了以后，你还会爱我吗？”Sammy迷迷糊糊地问。  
等我咿呀学语的时候你还会爱我吗？你那时甚至没有出生。Dean想，然后亲了亲小Sammy的额头，一如他和小Sammy度过的每一个夜晚：“当然。我没有一刻不爱你。”

某天早晨小Sammy突然发不出“Dean”的声音，再往后他醒来，发现自己睡在老房子的熟悉的房间。  
于是他知道早餐有暌违已久的番茄汤，夜晚会有一个黄眼的男人让这个家庭分崩离析，他和Sammy会失去母亲。  
而他什么都做不了。  
“天使会照顾你的。”母亲如是说，在父亲下楼后给他们一人一个颊吻。  
是啊，但不妨碍大部分天使是浑蛋。他想着，跟随父亲出门。  
这回外面没有Castiel站在窗边。

儿童足球飞起，擦过棕色风衣的衣角，只有他看得见。  
“或许你想在今天结束，今天是Sam的出生日。”Castiel蹲下来，方便和他平视，“我感觉到你……很痛苦。”  
“是吗。”他语调平平，却在邻居路过时露出可爱笑容。没人会拒绝Dean这样的金发小天使的笑容，哪怕一个真正的天使站在了旁边。  
“Dean-o，”邻居提醒，“你弟弟这几天就要出生了，John正四处找你，你快回去。”  
“至少我还有的选。”他像成年时那样耸肩，假装对现状心满意足。

“Dean——”他年轻的父亲高喊，“不要独自站在马路旁边——”  
“回来吧，Dean。”母亲捧着高高隆起的腹部微笑。  
于是他飞奔回家，冲向当年的母亲的怀抱。今天之后他还有四年可以独享家庭幸福，尽管一半的时间会混混沌沌，没有Sam。  
他吻过小Sammy的额头了，弥补了后来许多年他们缺失的那些。明天Sam的人生就要开始，那个人生里会有温柔的父母和一个大四岁的兄长，未来无论出现什么问题，做兄长的他总会把Sam救回来，无论他是不是还爱他。而对于Dean来说，他们即将最后一次见面。


End file.
